Candy and Rain, Sweet and Naïve
by takaondo
Summary: In the midst of their first Halloween outing, neither Ichigo or Rukia had expected to be stuck under an awning in the rain. IchiRuki Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** Entry/Gift for BA's **Challenge: Of tricks, treats and hunts.**** HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE** following fiction prompt ******Non-AU: Trick or treat, IchiRuki style!**

This fiction revolves around the deep understanding between Ichigo and Rukia by using Japanese homonyms in a small wordplay. I imagined it as a 'doujin-esque' scenario as I wrote it. The story is simple, but there is another meaning in the exchange. For those who find it hard to understand, there is a small summary of what the other meaning is at the end. The title is also a hint towards that meaning.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Candy and Rain, Sweet and Naïve****

* * *

**

The pitter patter of rain started slowly, echoing softly throughout the night. It fell upon the Halloween ornaments that decorated the streets, washing away days of hard work and sending people running to find shelter. Without any regret at all at its unwanted existence, it slowly strengthened, and soon, it became almost like a downpour.

Trapped underneath a small awning at the side of the road, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia stared out at the force that had caught them in its grasp. The awning was just large enough to keep both of them dry. In Rukia's hands was a small bag, filled with all types of candy. It seems as though they were still in the middle of their little trip before the rain decided to cut it short.

Ichigo only sighed lightly as he stared at the falling rain.

"It doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon." Ichigo said as a scowl formed on his face. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"I don't mind. I got a lot of candy from that 'Trick or Treating' ritual." Rukia responded thoughtfully. She looked down at the bag she held. "This Halloween thing humans celebrate… it's pretty fun."

Her expression softened as the corners of her lips formed a wistful smile.

"I just wish it lasted a little longer."

Ichigo glanced at her silently in thought. His eyes dulled slightly before turning back to look the rain. His scowl only deepened before he responded.

"Ah…"

Rukia glanced at him, surprised at his tone. She looked puzzled, confused at his change in behavior. Looking down at her bag, she pulled out a piece of candy to offer him to cheer him up.

"Here Ichigo, eat a candy." Rukia said sternly, holding a lollipop to his face.

He didn't even look at it as he responded and continued to stare at the falling rain.

"I don't like candy…" 「あめは嫌いだ。。。」

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at his statement, but swiftly softened as realization hit her.

"Idiot." Rukia said curtly.

She held out the lollipop towards him again. She only smiled as he turned to her with a look of surprise.

"If you don't like it, then make it disappear."

Ichigo's eye lit up at her words and his hand slowly rose from his side. Taking it from her, he stared at it quietly before unwrapping it. Putting it into his mouth, he smiled softly. He stared back out into the rain before he spoke again.

"It's sweet." 「甘い。」

"Do you really think so…?" Rukia said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Ah…" Ichigo replied. He pulled out the lollipop and only the stick remained – he had chewed off the candy. "Because it's already gone."

He threw the stick out into the rain, where it was finally slowly starting to let up.

"Thank you for that, Rukia…"

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Final Words: **I'm sure most of you are thinking, 'That's it?' right?

The other meaning behind the two Japanese phrases were:

「あめは嫌いだ。。。」 "I don't like the rain…"

「甘い。」 "That's naïve."

"Ame" can mean both rain and candy. "Amai" can mean both sweet and naïve. Though the Japanese language does have tones, it's usually the context that makes the difference. I also made the context very vague so it suits both meanings. It also plays upon Ichigo and Rukia's deep understanding of one another.

However, the difference can be seen here, through a quick summary of how each meaning affects the story.

With: "Candy and Sweet"

Ichigo is mad that the rain had stopped their little trip, so Rukia offers him candy. He says he doesn't like it, but Rukia tells him to eat it anyway. He smiles and says it's sweet, finishing it quickly. He then thanks her for it offering it.

With: "Rain and Naïve"

Ichigo is mad that the rain stopped their little trip so Ichigo says he doesn't like the rain. Rukia then suggests he makes it disappear. He then smiles and says that's naïve, because the rain had already been stopped by her.

Normally I'd let you guys figure out the meanings, but since this is my first time attempting to do this (and I'm still skeptical if people actually like the idea) I wanted to reveal it. I'm sure some of you are still confused though - I'll just have to try harder next time.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
